Recuérdame
by Sayori Yunam
Summary: Cuando quien amas te ha olvidado, ¿dejarías que todo se pierda en el tiempo o lucharás por recuperar lo que alguna vez fue tuyo? SasuHina. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfiction está creado sin fines lucrativos.

"_Recuérdame__"_

Por Sayori Yunam

_Hinatas's POV_

Desperté aturdida. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, sabía que estaba en una cama, sin embargo, no tenía idea de por qué. Examiné la habitación por primera vez, volteé primero hacia la izquierda: las paredes eran blancas y en la esquina superior se encontraba un televisor, cerca de una puerta que estaba cerrada. Me giré para ver ahora el lado derecho, nuevamente paredes blancas y, a un lado de otra puerta también cerrada, yacía una especie de sillón o camilla sin almohada color negro. Pasé a ver alrededor de la cama, a los lados de ésta había dos mesitas de noche, sobre ellas algunos aparatos y medicamentos; observé más arriba y vi un botón y un suero: —_Estoy en un hospital _—fue lo primero que pensé, lo segundo fue—: ¿_Qué demonios estoy haciendo yo en un hospital?_

Escuché cómo se abría una de las puertas e instintivamente me giré hacia ella: Observé cómo Ten Ten, mi mejor amiga y novia de mi hermano, entraba y se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata? —preguntó ella, acariciándome el cabello como siempre lo hacía.

—Bien, pero me duele un poco la cabeza... Ten Ten... —la llamé. Ella me prestó más atención—. ¿Cómo llegué al hospital? Es que, la verdad, no lo recuerdo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó, alterada.

—No… —repetí.

—Ibas a exceso de velocidad, te pasaste varios semáforos en rojo y también algunos altos… por lo que nos pudo contar el transito, eso fue lo que hiciste. Al final terminaste chocando con tres autos —explicó Ten Ten.

—¿Y por qué iba manejando tan rápido y sin cuidado?

—No lo sé, de hecho, eso era lo que iba a preguntarte —me dijo. En esos momentos escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante —accedí el paso a quienquiera que fuera el que estuviera afuera; por ella entró un muchacho bien parecido de unos venti-tantos años, alto, de piel blanca pero no tanto como la mía, que era más bien pálida; de cabellos negros con destellos azules y unos profundos ojos negros. Su cuerpo, bueno, se veía fuerte y musculoso. Apresuradamente se acercó a mí y, sin que yo lo viera venir, me tomó de la cara y besó mis labios, apoderándose de ellos, por un momento me dejé llevar… se sentía tan bien, quería probar más, era tan familiar pero a la vez desconocido… ¿Desconocido? Esperen un momento, ¡él era un completo extraño! ¿Qué hacía yo besando a un completo extraño?

Me separé bruscamente de él y, seguido de eso, se escuchó una sonora cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación. Después, sólo silencio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir la habitación que ocupo? Además ¿quién eres tú y por qué me besaste? ¿Quién te da el derecho, maldito pervertido? —le gritaba, llena de coraje, es que ¿cómo se atrevía? No me conocía y no lo conocía, no se presenta y directamente viene a besarme, ¿qué le pasa a ese sujeto? No por ser guapo y bien formado le da el derecho de andar besando a cuanta chica se le antoje. Y sí, tardé en reaccionar, pero eso puede ser por los malditos medicamentos.

**"_Pero lo disfrutaste, ¿no?"_**

"_Claro que lo disfruté, pero..."_

**"_Pero ¿qué?"_**

"_Eso no es correcto, además, no lo conozco."_

**"_¿Estás segura de que no lo conoces?"_**

_"Por supuesto que estoy segura, en mi vida lo había visto"_

**"_¿Segura?"_**

"_¡Cómo enfadas! ¡Ya te dije que es así! A todo esto, ¿quién eres?"_

**"_Yo soy tú"_**

_"¡Ja! Por favor, tú no puedes ser yo, porque yo soy yo."_

**"…_Yo soy tú, soy parte de ti y siempre estoy aquí."_**

_"Si siempre estuviste aquí, ¿cómo fue entonces que no te conocía?"_

**"_Es porque nunca escuchaste. Nunca te tomaste un tiempo para ti o para reflexionar… Prácticamente, nunca quisiste conocerme."_**

"_¿Sabes qué? Lárgate, no quiero hablar contigo."_

Regresando a la realidad, todo seguía exactamente igual. Volteé a ver a Ten Ten, la cual estaba sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. No entiendo el porqué se sorprendía, ella me conoce ¿no? Nunca he dejado que nadie se sobrepase conmigo y esta vez no será la excepción. Volví a mirar al chico, que seguía parado con una expresión de incredulidad, lo cual me molestó. ¿Creía que por ser guapo dejaría que me besara? Pues estaba equivocado, harta del silencio, pregunté:

—¿No contestarás? —él no respondió. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico?

—¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? —preguntó él, asombrado.

—No, no lo sé. Aparte ¿qué sentido tendría preguntártelo, si sé la respuesta? —le contesté bruscamente, sin disimular mi molestia.

—Yo… lo lamento. Disculpe —y con eso, él salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

_Sasuke's POV _

Salí de la habitación dejando en ella no sólo a la mujer que más me importaba sino también parte de mí. Cerré la puerta con suavidad y, después de estar seguro de haberla cerrado, me recargué en ella con un profundo dolor en el pecho… ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Habrá estado actuando? No, así no era Hinata, ella decía las cosas de frente y sin temor, pero si no estaba actuando ¿por qué no me recordaba?

No tenía nada que hacer en ese hospital, no cuando Hinata no podía recordarme. Me separé de la puerta rumbo a la salida, con un dolor que me carcomía por dentro pero también algo más fuerte, la decisión: haría que ella volviera a recordarme, por las buenas o por las malas. A amarme como lo hizo una vez...

_Hinata's POV_

Después que él hubo salido, completamente "molesta" me dirigí a Ten Ten:

—¡Ten Ten! —dije, en forma de puchero—. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? No me cuidaste cuando él se quiso aprovechar de mí, o sea, sé que yo puedo cuidarme sola y que soy independiente y fuerte pero ¿no me pudiste cuidar mientras me recupero? —seguí reprendiéndola

—Pero... pero... —trataba de excusarse ella.

—¡Pero nada! ¡Ten Ten, tenías que haberme defendido! Yo aquí toda indefensa postrada en una cama y tú estando bien no fuiste para quitarme al bato que se aprovechó de la situación —decía yo en plan de víctima como hacía con ella. Viendo su cara de arrepentimiento solté una gran carcajada, era tan divertido hacerle eso cada vez que se presentaba una ocasión… no podía evitarlo, en ese instante la miré: por un instante se molestó pero después se rió conmigo. Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que nos calmábamos y le dije—: Está bien, ésta te la dejó pasar, ¡pero la próxima vas a ver, eh!

—Gracias, Hinata, vas a ver que no se va a volver a repetir —aseguró ella, jugando todavía—. Ya no dejaré que llegue otro pretendiente, ya se acabaron, serás una solterona el resto de tu vida —y siguió riendo hasta que le tiré una almohada a la cara.

—No seas exagerada —le dije, jugando como ella, a lo que nomás reímos y recogió la almohada. Terminando de reírnos, se escucharon otros golpecitos en la puerta—. Adelante —volví a permitir el paso. Por la puerta entró mi hermano Neji, que se acercó a mí y besó mi frente. Me consiente y mima demasiado, a veces me preguntó cómo será con Ten Ten, si conmigo es tan cariñoso. Después de besarme la frente se acercó a Ten Ten, la cual lo atrajo más a sí, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él y dándole un tierno beso en los labios y estoy segura de que hubieran seguido dándose besos de no ser porque carraspeé:

—Lo siento —murmuro mi hermano dirigiéndose a mí. Él sabía que en algunas ocasiones me molestaban sus muestras de cariño.

—Pasa nada, Neji —le dije yo, sonriendo.

A la hora de que había llegado Neji, éste tuvo que irse por cosas de la empresa, dejándonos solas de nuevo a Ten Ten y a mí. Conversamos toda la tarde, claro que con la interrupción de una que otra enfermera, por eso de la medicación y la entrada del doctor que me atendía. Según él, no habían problemas graves, sólo algo de amnesia y dolor en el cuerpo, sobre todo en la cabeza, cuello y espalda por lo que debería de usar collarín por lo menos tres días después de que saliera de aquí, lo cual sería en dos días sólo para mantenerme en observación. Los dos días que pasé en el hospital fueron los más largos y aburridos que haya tenido; en esos dos días recibí las visitas de Ten Ten, que cuando no tenía planes con mi hermano estaba conmigo en el hospital, lo extraño fue que, en lo que estuve en el hospital, Neji y Ten Ten no habían salido, tal vez mi hermano prefirió que su novia pasara tiempo conmigo para aburrirme lo menos posible; por supuesto que él también me visitó, y me comunicó que mi hermanita Hanabi había llamado para disculparse ya que mi padre no dejó que saliera del país donde ambos estaban; Sakura e Ino, con ellas fue muy divertido, porque se la llevan peleando por todo, también vino Kiba, que me trajo flores y algunos chocolates, lo cual fue muy lindo de su parte, Shino, el cual se tuvo que ir temprano por su trabajo, de hecho, cuando fue a visitarme perdió su hora de almuerzo y, por último mi amigo favorito, Naruto, él era todo un caso, era tan divertido y mi compañero de compras, cuando tenía salidas o eventos importantes por la empresa de mi padre, él se encargaba de arreglarme, era como otra de mis amigas pero en hombre, lo cual era genial, pero en algunas ocasiones era molesto pues suele ser más afeminado que yo, así que cuando no me dan ganas de alistarme y voy toda desarreglada, siempre me echa un sermón, lo cual detesto.

Por fin había salido del hospital, al cual en mi vida me gustaría regresar. Como sea, llegué al apartamento que comparto con mi mejor amiga, Ten Ten, y fui directo a mi habitación, saqué algo de ropa y fui al cuarto de baño donde me di mi relajante baño de burbujas.

_POV Normal_

Mientras Hinata tomaba su habitual baño de burbujas, Ten Ten en la sala, tomó el teléfono y marcó a Neji, supuso que él estaría en su apartamento. Él atendió al tercer timbrazo:

—¿Qué pasa, Ten Ten? —se interesó Neji, preocupado por la salud de su hermana. Sabía que había perdido todo recuerdo de Sasuke y en el apartamento que compartía con su adorada novia, había muchos recuerdos y fotografías de ellos dos sin contar los numerosos regalos que Sasuke le había dado a lo largo de su relación—. ¿Lograste esconder todo?

—Claro, no fue fácil pero lo logré. Neji, ya supiste más o menos ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó Ten Ten, queriendo saber más para poder ayudar a su amiga. Sasuke debía saber qué era lo que había pasado, sin embargo, ella no había tenido el tiempo para hablar con él, además no era como si él platicara tanto, de hecho, rara vez abría la boca. La verdad no sabía qué fue lo que Hinata había visto en él… dejando aparte que era muy bien parecido y cuidaba su físico, pero estaba segura de que Hinata lo amaba.

—No, Sasuke no me ha querido decir qué fue lo que pasó y dudo mucho que hable, sabes cómo es, definitivamente no sé cómo ella se llegó a fijar en él —le contestó Neji, a lo cual Ten Ten soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Sabes? Fue lo mismo que estaba pensando yo —confesó la castaña—. Neji, hay que salir a cenar ¿qué te parece?

—Estás loca, no podemos dejar a Hinata sola —se alarmó Neji, subiendo la voz.

—Neji, no me hables en ese tono —regañó Ten Ten a su novio.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no quiero descuidar a Hinata…

—Y no lo haremos, Neji, es sólo que quiero salir contigo, hace una semana que no salimos los dos solos —le contestó ella.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿y Hinata?

—No te preocupes, le diré a Naruto que se quede con ella, así no estará so…

—¿A Naruto?

—Sí, así no se quedará sola y te apuesto a que se va a divertir.

—Pero… ¿A Naruto?

—¡Sí! Vamos, Neji... o al menos que quieras que le diga a Kiba —sugirió Ten Ten, sabiendo que a Neji no le agradaba Kiba, por el hecho de que se le insinuaba mucho a Hinata y que ya sin Sasuke tal vez el chico llegaría a algo más que una amistad con su hermana.

—No, no, no... Naruto está bien —accedió Neji—. Paso por ti en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Excelente. Le marcaré a Naruto y le diré a Hinata, nos vemos al rato, amor —colgó y marcó el número de Naruto, quien contestó al primer timbrazo.

—Hola Ten Ten, querida... —contestó Naruto, como esas señoras a las cuales hablan mínimo unas dos horas cada llamada.

—Naruto, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Ten Ten.

—Bien, querida, pero... ¿y ese milagro que me hablas? A ver, cuéntame.

—Pues... quería pedirte un favor, si no es mucha molestia…

—Sabía que me lo pedirías.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió ella, de tal manera que casi se cae del sillón, si no fuera porque éste tuviera respaldo estaba segura que se hubiera estampado contra el suelo

—Es que tu estilo, querida, no te favorece en nada. —La criticó.

—Naruto... eso no era lo que te iba a pedir —se molestó ésta.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿qué era?

—Quiero que cuides a Hinata por mí, saldré con Neji esta noche y no sé a qué horas regresaré o si me quedaré en su casa, y no me gustaría dejar a Hinata sola… ¿sí entiendes, verdad?

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—…Saldrás con el bombonazo de Neji, ay, chica… ¡tú sí que eres afortunada! ¡Mira que conseguirte tal galán, me da hasta envidia! Pero envidia de la buena, no me vayas a malinterpretar. Claro que cuidaré de Hinata y a ponerte guapa, no me vas a salir con tus harapos de siempre. ¡Llego en media hora!

—Naruto... —pero ya no escuchó nada porque el rubio ya había colgado. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de la sala y se dirigió al cuarto de Hinata. La morena seguía con su baño de burbujas, tocó la puerta del baño y por adentro se escuchó:

—Ten Ten, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, ¿puedo pasar?

—¡Claro! —seguido de eso, la castaña entró cerrando la puerta y se acercó a la morena—. ¿Qué pasa, Ten Ten? Nunca me has molestado cuando estoy tomando mi baño de burbujas —habló Hinata.

—Te quería decir que saldré con Neji esta noche —le comunicó Ten Ten.

—¿Y por qué me tendrías que decír a mí? No lo entiendo ¿sabes? Puedes hacer lo que sea sin mi permiso —le contestó la oji-perla.

—Pues… como acabas de salir del hospital, Neji no quiso que te quedaras sola... y yo tampoco, así que vendrá Naruto a hacerte compañía —después de decirlo la castaña salió del cuarto de baño y se fue a su recámara a prepararse para salir.

_Hinata's POV_

Salí malhumorada de mi preciado baño de burbujas, es que ¿cómo se atrevían mi hermano y Ten Ten a dejar a Naruto como niñera? Digo, creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola. Me he quedado sola innumerables veces, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Sólo porque salí del hospital, que tontería. En fin, me vestí con mi pijama, que consistía en un pequeño short, tipo calzonera; azul marino —casi negro— y una blusa de tirantes azul claro —casi blanco— y me dirigí a la cocina. Me preparaba un sándwich para comer cuando sonó el timbre, supuse que era Naruto, así que me apresuré a abrir pues no le gustaba esperar.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el rubio, con una pequeña maleta y al parecer un vestido rojo.

—Hina-chan, buenas noches. ¡Ay! Pero mira qué sexy te ves, hasta con pijama luces fabulosa —halagó Naruto y dejó la maleta en el suelo de la sala, sin embargo el vestido no lo soltó.

—Hola Naruto-kun, ¿vienes de niñera hoy? —pregunté notoriamente irritada y con ironía.

—¿De niñera? Ja ja ja, Hina-chan, en serio ¿crees que nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche? —Naruto sonreía mientras me decía eso, me encantaba esa sonrisa, significaba que haríamos unas pequeñas travesuras. Sonreí yo también y escuché cómo hablaba de nuevo—: ¿Dónde está Ten Ten?

—Está en su habitación, ¿la vas a arreglar tú? —pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano—. ¿Puedo ayudar?

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo él, emocionado—. De hecho, iba a pedir tu ayuda, ya sabes que ella es un poco difícil.

—¿Poco? Yo diría bastante difícil, pero será divertido obligarla así que te ayudaré, ¡será genial! —festejé yo. Después de eso, fui por mi estuche y brochas para maquillar, nos acercamos a la puerta de su cuarto y tocamos para que nos dejara entrar.

—Pase —dijó Ten Ten desde adentro, entramos y la vimos con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados ya y una blusa que se notaba era como dos tallas mayor que la suya de color amarillo. Lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza al verla fue "no inventes."

—No pensarás salir con eso, ¿verdad, Ten Ten? —preguntó Naruto, muy serio y notoriamente horrorizado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —contestó Ten Ten. Me quedé aterrada, no era cierto lo que decía, ¡hasta yo lo veía mal! No quería ni imaginar qué pensaba Naruto de eso…

—¿Que si qué tiene de malo? —repitió Naruto, a lo que Ten Ten solo asintió—. ¡TODO! Así que entra el baño y quítate eso, te pondrás esto y no quiero quejas de tu parte —ordenó Naruto, dándole el vestido a Ten Ten. Escuché cómo Ten Ten se reía. Me extrañé, ¿qué le pasaba a esta loca?

—¿En verdad creyeron que con esto me iba a ir? —preguntó ella y siguió riendo—. No estoy loca, sólo los quería asustar un poco —confesó después.

—…Asustar, ¡niña! ¡Casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco! Mira que ponerte eso con el papacito de Neji, ¡es un delito! —la sermoneó Naruto, respirando con más tranquilidad. Ten Ten sólo rió, tomó el vestido y se metió al baño.

—¡NO ME PIENSO PONER ESTO! —gritó desde el baño Ten Ten.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó Naruto—. ¡Si está divino! —yo no quise saber más y fui por mi sándwich a comer, definitivamente iba a ocupar fuerzas.

_POV normal_

—No me importa lo que digas, ¡no saldré con él! —se escuchaba a Ten Ten en el baño—. ¡Dame otra cosa que ponerme o saldré de amarillo!

—No te pongas tu pollo encima otra vez y sal con el vestido rojo —insistió Naruto.

—¡Ya te dije que no saldré con esto!

—No me hagas ir por ti, sabes que sí lo hago —le advirtió Naruto—. Aparte sé que te queda bien.

—¡No! ¿Por qué me trajiste algo así?

—Vamos, no enseñas mucho, te puedo apostar que a Neji le encantará —aseguró, y se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y se asomaba la cabeza de Ten Ten por ella.

—¿En verdad crees eso? -

—Claro —afianzó—. Ahora sal para terminar de arreglarte —Ten Ten salió del baño con una bata blanca que cubría el vestido. —¡Ay, niña! ¿Cómo vas a salir a la calle con él, si ni siquiera quieres que yo lo vea?

—Lo vas a ver cuando me termines de arreglar, me puse la bata para que no se manchara —se excusó Ten Ten.

—Bueno, hay que comenzar —dijo Naruto, acomodando todo para empezar a arreglarla: comenzó primero con el pelo, lo dejó suelto pero con pequeños rulos en la parte de abajo, el maquillaje fue algo simple, rubor rosa y brillo en los labios, el maquillaje de ojos fue ahumado en tonalidades que iban de blanco a un tono casi tinto, también puso un poco de delineador de ojos para darles más forma y algo de rímel, resaltando así los ojos de la castaña y llevando la atención a éstos, que estaban perfectamente maquillados gracias a las ágiles manos de Naruto.

El timbre del apartamento sonó y Hinata nuevamente atendió la puerta, dejando de lavar el plato; abriéndola y encontrando a Neji detrás de ésta.

—Hola, Neji —dijo Hinata, dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hermano el cual, gustoso, correspondió.

—Hola, Hinata —saludó de vuelta y después la reprendió—: ¿Por qué no estás usando el collarín? Sabes que lo tienes que usar.

—No es cierto, el doctor me dio la recomendación de usarlo, ¡no dijo que lo tenía que usar! Aparte no me gusta, me molesta —le respondió Hinata, a lo que Neji nomas frunció el ceño. Sabiendo que su hermana no lo escucharía, pasó a sentarse en la sala.

—¿De quién es la maleta? —cuestionó, no muy contento, Neji.

—Es de Naruto, mi niñero —respondió Hinata, con algo de molestia—. ¿Adónde llevarás a Ten Ten, hermano? —preguntó, pues vestía de forma casual pero elegante a la vez, con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una camisa de manga larga color negra, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados.

—A cenar, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Quieres ir tú también?

—No, no, no... Bueno, no es que me gustara quedarme aquí encerrada, pero tampoco iré de mal tercio.

—No harás mal tercio, si quieres ir, vamos. Ve a arreglarte.

—No, sé que me divertiré aquí con Naruto, aparte creo que tú y Ten Ten no han salido —rechazó Hinata, para no echarle a perder la cita a su amiga.

—Bueno, como quieras —dio por terminada la conversación Neji.

En eso la puerta de la habitación de Ten Ten se abrió y por ella salió un Naruto muy contento, lo cual a Neji no le gustó en lo absoluto; Naruto se acercó a Hinata por la espalda y la abrazó por la cintura recibiendo una mirada amenazante de Neji.

—Hola, Neji —saludó Naruto, detrás de Hinata ignorando la mirada mortífera del otro.

—Hola, Naruto —murmuró Neji, claramente molesto—. ¿Podrías dejar de abrazar a mi hermana?

—¡Oh! No me digas que estás molesto por eso —se asombró Naruto, entrando en terreno peligroso con Neji y abrazando con más fuerza a Hinata, haciendo que Neji se enfadara aun más con Naruto y los dos se empezaron a fulminar con la mirada. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y Hinata estaba lista para interrumpir, pero fue otra voz la que irrumpió:

—Ya basta, chicos. Neji no debes de ponerte celoso y menos de Naruto y tú, Naruto, no debes hacer enojar a Neji —dijo saliendo por fin la castaña de su habitación, absolutamente hermosa. El vestido rojo le quedaba estupendo, resaltaba su figura y era un poco atrevido estilo oriental, con detalles de un dragón chino color negro; un pequeño escote sobre el pecho y una abertura al lado izquierdo que dejaba descubierta toda su pierna, el pelo suelto y el maquillaje antes descrito y unos largos pero sencillos aretes dorados. Ante la presencia de Ten Ten, Neji quedó deslumbrado, a tal grado de que casi se le caía la baba, esa hermosísima mujer parada frente a ellos ¿era su novia? ¡Dios! Sí que era afortunado.

—Pero, querida... es tan divertido hacer eso —le dijo Naruto mientras soltaba una sonrisa viendo a Ten Ten y después volteó hacia Neji—. Neji... dime, cariño, ¿te ha gustado mi trabajo con Ten Ten?

—¿Que si le ha gustado? Naruto, ¿no lo estás viendo? Le encanta, míralo, está de que se le cae la baba —dijo Hinata, burlándose de su hermano como lo hacía con cada persona cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión, aparte quien mejor que Naruto.

—Cierto Hina-chan, se ve que babea por ella, sólo quería saber si seguía aquí o pensando cosas indecentes de Ten Ten y él —respondió Naruto, sonrojando a los dos presentes de quienes estaban hablando.

—¡Naruto, no digas eso! —lo regaño Ten Ten, con su sonrojo todavía presente en el rostro.

—¡Ay, querida! Sólo digo la verdad, ¿no es así, Hinata?

—Sí, Naruto sólo dice lo que es obvio —apoyó Hinata—. Chicos, ¿no se les hará tarde? Yo digo que ya deberían irse.

—¿Nos estas corriendo? —cuestionaron Neji y Ten Ten.

—No, nomás quiero que pasen más tiempo juntos, ¿es pecado eso? —contestó Hinata, fingiendo estar ofendida por la pregunta.

—Está bien, ya nos vamos. Que se diviertan —dijo Ten Ten, saliendo del apartamento envolviendo el brazo de Neji con los propios.

Una vez que quedaron Naruto y Hinata solos en la sala, Hinata le preguntó a Naruto:

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

—Arréglate, no nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche.

—¿Adónde iremos?

Sólo miré a Naruto sonreír, con cierta malicia.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno... Hola de nuevo. Después de no haber subido por mucho tiempo —creo que por más de un año— aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto y espero que los que me habían leído en los anteriores les guste y a los que en su vida me habían leído pues también. Hace mucho que no escribía por algunas razones que no diré, pienso que no tiene caso poner "excusas", así que lo dejaré por la paz.

Mmm... Espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Lo haré más rápido que los demás que he hecho; claro que, como siempre, eso lo dejo a su criterio, entre más reviews me dejen lo hare más rápido para que lo puedan seguir disfrutando, puesto que creo que si dejan review es porque quieren saber más.

Sin más que decir, me despido para el próximo capítulo. Gracias.

SayoriYunam.


	2. Chapter 2

"Recuérdame"

por Sayori Yunam

Una vez que quedaron Naruto y Hinata solos en la sala, Hinata le preguntó a Naruto:

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

—Arréglate, no nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche.

—¿Adónde iremos?

Sólo miré a Naruto sonreír, con cierta malicia.

- Mmmm... ¿Qué te parece si vamos un club nocturno? —sugirió Naruto.

—¡Genial! Algo más —le dijó Hinata—. ¿Pantalón o falda? O tal vez un vestido.

—…Veamos qué te ponemos —le contestó Naruto, tomando de la mano a Hinata y yendo a su cuarto para ver que podría ponerse su amiga.

A los cinco minutos de estar buscando y eligiendo qué combinar con los accesorios y los zapatos, Hinata entró al baño, y después, ya estaba cambiada con un vestido negro de lentejuelas, ceñido al cuerpo; corto a mitad de muslo y sujeto sólo del lado izquierdo. Unos zapatos de tacón alto, sin aretes y sin collar sólo unas cuantas pulseras y un pequeño bolso de mano de charol, con grabado de corazones. Naruto iba con unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus muslos; con un cinto también negro con la agarradera en plateado en forma de cruz; una chamarra de cuero negra que dejaba ver un poco de la camiseta blanca con estampados en colores grises y negros, como accesorio traía un collar de cuencas plateadas con algunos picos y unas botas negras, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era sexy.

Más una media hora en la que Naruto maquilló a Hinata para resaltar aun más su belleza, salieron del apartamento al estacionamiento del edificio, ya en éste se dirigieron al Bentley Continental GT color negro de Hinata, pues su Audi R8 lo había chocado hace una semana; subieron y se fueron directo al club nocturno más famoso y genial de la ciudad. Los guardias al ver a Naruto lo dejaron entrar por la zona VIP por ser cliente frecuente y uno de los que pagaba mejor y el auto de Hinata fue llevado al estacionamiento privado de club para evitar problemas con la heredera de la fortuna Hyuuga. Al entrar, la mayoría de las miradas —si no es que todas— se posesionaron en ellos, hombres y mujeres los envidiaban, puesto a que los dos se veían sexys e iban muy bien acompañados.

_Sasuke's POV_

No sé qué demonios hacía yo aquí con Karin. Estos lugares nunca me habían interesado en lo absoluto, sin embargo, sus llamadas constantes a cada hora del día me habían hecho aceptar, todo y en cuanto dejara de enfadar; a unos cuantos minutos de llegar me arrepentí completamente de haber aceptado ya que ahora Karin se había puesto mucho más pesada que antes, sus insistentes jaloneos y el escuchar su voz gritándome por el sonido de la música tan alta en aquel club nocturno era insoportable, sin contar de que nunca me consideré una persona paciente; de no haber sido porque era mujer ya la hubiera golpeado.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¡Hay que bailar! —gritaba con su voz chillona taladrándome el oído.

—No me gusta bailar y lo sabes, Karin —le contesté alto para que me escuchara a través del bullicio.

—¡Vamos, intentarlo no te matará! ¡Sácame a bailar, Sasuke-kun! —insistía Karin, jaloneándome más que antes.

—No voy a bailar, Karin —le volví a decir.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor. Hasta me puse sexy para ti —me dijo Karin, ni siquiera me había fijado en lo que traía hasta que lo dijo, pero más que sexy me parecía vulgar —llevaba un vestido rojo extremadamente corto, apenas y cubría su parte baja; llevaba un escote demasiado grande que dejaba ver hasta su ombligo, zapatillas rojas altas y muchos accesorios brillantes—. No sé lo que le pareció sexy de eso.

—Si quieres bailar, ve y baila, yo me quedaré sentado – dije mientras volteaba a ver hacia la puerta; fue ahí donde la volví a ver. Llevaba un vestido negro algo brillante que la hacía resaltar entre las demás, dejando apetitosamente su hombro derecho totalmente descubierto, corto pero sin llegar a enseñar mucho, sólo lo suficiente, unos zapatos de tacón alto que hacían lucir su elegancia y postura al caminar, no llevaba muchos accesorios sólo un par de pulseras, ninguna de ellas tan llamativas y para finalizar un pequeño bolso que quedaba perfecto con su atuendo; sólo había un problema, no iba sola.

Sentía cómo me jalaban, pero no me importaba. No quería dejar de verla para mí se figuraba a un ángel, un pequeño y tierno ángel que a la vez no dejaba de ser salvaje y sensual, una combinación perfecta, según mi parecer; los jalones se iban intensificando pero seguía sin darle importancia, que rompiera mi camisa si quería pero no la dejaría de ver sólo por eso, sin embargo, oí decir algo que me sacó de mis casillas:

—Sasuke-kun, no sé qué le ves a esa puta, no es bonita y no tiene cuerpo, aparte parece enferma, tal vez lo esté de tantos con los que se ha metido —escuché decir a Karin.

—No la vuelvas a llamar de esa forma, ella no es ninguna mosca muerta como tú —le dije de una forma tan desdeñosa, tomándola de los hombros y pegándola lo más que se podía al respaldo del sillón donde estábamos, mirándola de una forma despreciable, nadie llamaría de esa forma a Hinata en mi presencia sin recibir un castigo, nadie tenía el derecho a juzgar a esa mujer y mucho menos llamarla de la forma en la que Karin lo había hecho; vi cómo de ella empezaban a brotar lágrimas así que la solté y me fui sin siquiera despedirme. Caminé hasta la barra del lugar, ya fuera del alcance visual de Karin.

_Hinata's POV_

Llegamos hasta la mesa que Naruto había reservado para nosotros, en ella ya se encontraban: Ino, Sakura, Kiba y Shikamaru. —¿Qué demonios hacía Shikamaru aquí? Que yo sepa, nunca le han gustado los lugares así, si por él fuera se la llevaría acostado en cualquier parte sin hacer nada— pensaba yo, empezando a saludar a todos.

—Hola chicos —todos me regresaron el saludo.

—Hinata, me encanta tu vestido —halagó Sakura.

—Cuando quieras, Sakura, te lo puedo prestar —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No se lo prestes, Hinata, te lo va a ensanchar, ¿que no ves que es una cerda? —me dijo Ino.

—¡Yo no soy una cerda! La cerda aquí es otra, Ino.

—Claro que no, ¡tú eres la única cerda aquí!

Mientras ellas empezaban con su pelea habitual —claro, variando de tema en casi todas— pasé a sentarme, aunque no duré mucho ya que Kiba me invitó a bailar. Yo acepté gustosa, siempre me había gustado bailar, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba; nos dirigimos donde estaba la demás gente a bailar para entre ella.

_Normal POV_

Hinata y Kiba bailaban al ritmo de la música, Hinata se movía de una forma sensual sin llegar a lo vulgar y Kiba cada vez se le acercaba más, lo cual a Hinata parecía disgustarle y lo alejaba un poco. Sin embargo, Kiba no entendía o no se quería alejar de ella, de repente alguien más se le acercó a Hinata y a Kiba no le agradó, por lo cual la alejó de ahí y ésa fue la oportunidad de Hinata para soltarse de Kiba y perderse entre la multitud de personas. Si bien no se iba a quedar sentada en casa viendo películas, tampoco se iba a quedar sentada viendo cómo bailaban los demás en el club, ¿o sí?

Sasuke, que había observado todo, desde que Hinata y Kiba habían empezado a bailar hasta que ella se le perdió entre la multitud recibiendo miradas lascivas de otros jóvenes; sólo le había servido para enfadarse más, por lo cual se levantó de donde estaba sentado en la barra para poder ir con Hinata, pero una conversación ajena lo distrajo:

—¿Viste a esa muchacha de negro? —preguntó un muchacho de unos veinticinco o treinta años de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—¿A cuál? ¿A la de ojos claros? —contestó un joven castaño, de la misma edad que el anterior y ojos miel.

—Exactamente a ella —le contestó su compañero.

—¿Cómo no verla? Si está como quiere, mírala, una cinturita, pechos muy grandes y cara de ángel, sin mencionar esas piernas…

—¿Cuánto a que me la tiro esta noche?

—Y si yo me la tiro primero ¿qué?

—Mmm… una apuesta, ¿eh?

—Si tú te la tiras primero, te doy doscientos dólares y si no, tú me los das a mí, ¿trato?

—Trato hecho. ¿Listo para perder doscientas bolas?

—Perdón pero, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación —interrumpió Sasuke, lo cual los muchachos no lo tomaron muy bien.

—Maldito metiche, ¿y a ti, qué? ¿Te molesta que hayamos apostado? —le contestó el castaño.

—Sí, sí me molestó.

—Pues a mí me molesta que te metas en conversaciones ajenas, idiota —le espetó el ojiverde. Sasuke se levantó, cabreado.

—Pues a mí me molestó que apostaran acerca de mi novia, estúpidos —insultó y los golpeó en el estómago con tanta fuerza que se quedaron sin aire y tirados en el piso. Después de eso, Sasuke fue a buscar a Hinata pero la encontró en la mesa ya sentada junto a Naruto y Sakura, al parecer estaban conversando, por lo cual no se acercó y prefirió observarla desde lejos.

En la mesa, Naruto observó su reloj, checando la hora que era; pues no podrían llegar muy tarde si no querían ser descubiertos. No sabía a qué hora regresaría Ten Ten o si volvería, pero más les valía ser precavidos porque si ella los descubre no sólo sería castigo para Hinata sino también para él y después no los dejarían solos otra vez y ninguno de los dos quería eso, o al menos eso pensaba él, le encantaba estar con Hinata pues ella le seguía mucho el rollo… las demás eran demasiado calmadas. Volvió a checar su reloj.

—Naruto ¿por qué checas tanto la hora? —le preguntó la pelirosa.

—Es que tenemos que regresar temprano Hinata y yo —le contestó.

—Pero... yo todavía no me quiero ir, Naruto —le dijo Hinata, en forma de puchero.

—Pues disfruta la hora que te queda, porque nos iremos a más tardar a las doce y media, no podemos llegar más tarde.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Ten Ten no me aseguró nada, si llegamos después de la una…

—¡Ash! Está bien, vamos, Sakura —le llamó Hinata mientras la tomaba de la mano para ir a bailar un rato más.

Mientras ellas se iban, Naruto miró en derredor y divisó a cierto pelinegro, que quedó sorprendido y aun más cuando se fue acercando a él.

_Sasuke's POV_

Extrañado vi cómo Naruto se aproximaba a mí, no es que tenga nada en su contra pero muchas veces me saca de quicio, más porque se toma muchas libertades con Hinata, lo cual a mí en lo personal me molesta mucho.

—Hola, Sasuke —me saludó una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

—Hola, Naruto —le regresé el saludo.

—¿No irás a bailar? —me preguntó él, de repente, y lo miré con burla.

—No, sabes que no bailo —contesté.

—Ahh... bueno, entonces dejarás que ellos se acerquen... —me dijo mientras apuntaba a un par de jóvenes que se acercaban con miradas lascivas y sus pasos de baile sensuales hacia Hinata, la cual se alejaba un poco sin mucho éxito puesto que uno estaba en frente y otro atrás.

Sin pensarlo, fui hacia ellos y los jalé para que la dejaran en paz. Recibí unos cuantos golpes que correspondí con más fuerza y alguno que otro insulto. Después de eso se largaron con la cola entre las patas y con sus pervertidos planes de meterla en su cama esta noche. Como había dicho antes, nadie se metería con mi Hinata mientras yo siga aquí.

_Hinata's POV_

Odiaba que los tipos se me insinuaran tanto como lo estaban haciendo, era algo sumamente molesto, que se te acercaran sólo para casi frotarse en ti pensando que te encenderán como para llegar a tener sexo, lo cual se me hace absolutamente estúpido y... asqueroso. Los alejaba pero ellos volvían hacia mí con más intensidad que antes, estaba a punto de darles una cachetada cuando de repente los dejé de sentir, alguien los había jalado y, un rato después, se largaban sumamente enojados, ¿acaso creían que yo iba a tener sexo con ellos? ¡Estaban sumamente locos! No soy ninguna cualquiera para acostarme con el primer imbécil que se me acerque o se me insinué, me volteé hacia el muchacho que me los había quitado de encima, pensé que no sería necesario pero... si no me los hubiera quitado él, estoy segura que se hubiera hecho un gran alboroto.

—Gracias —le dije, mirándolo.

—De nada —me respondió con una voz que me pareció sumamente atrayente, sin querer me acerque más a él.

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? —lo invité, quedando muy cerca de él.

—No bailo nada bien… —me confesó él, en voz baja. Yo sonreí un poco.

—Vamos, no puedes bailar tan mal. Aparte será divertido —dije, tomándole la mano mientras empezaba a bailar y lo acercaba más a mí. Él empezó a agarrar un poco de ritmo con mi ayuda por supuesto, descubrí que no bailaba nada mal, de hecho bailaba bien. Titubeé un poco, pero me presenté—: Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

—Sasuke Uchiha —se presentó él.

—Mucho gusto —le dije. Me aproximé dejando cero distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí que se tenso un poco —. Estoy cansada —me excusé, él me tomó de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en la mía. Lo oí suspirar, lo que me hizo suspirar a mí también. No entendía por qué, pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien a su lado, era como si estuviera unido al de él; no sabía cómo explicarlo pero parecía que tanto su cuerpo como el mío se amoldaban. Me sentía segura, protegida, querida... no sé... como alguien importante para él. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo podía pasar eso? ¡Apenas y nos conocíamos!

"_**¿Estás segura que apenas lo acabas de conocer?"**_ ¡Ay no, lo que me faltaba! Mi enfadosa conciencia haciendo aparición en la escena…

"_Es obvio, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes" Le contesté yo._

"_**Entonces, ¿por qué se te hace tan familiar?"**_

"_No lo sé, es algo raro…"_

"_**Pero se siente bien, ¿no es así?"**_

"_Pues… sí" _Le di la razón. De repente, la cabeza me empezó a doler de una manera agonizante, tanto que mis piernas perdieron fuerza y yo me perdí en alguna parte del universo…

—_Siempre estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad? _—_dijo una Hinata con una pijama de una blusa manga corta color lila bajito y un pants color violeta con corazones del mismo color que la blusa, cargaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y estaba abrazada de Sasuke por el cuello, muy cerca de su rostro._

—_¿P__or qué preguntas algo que ya sabes? _—_le susurró Sasuke, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, dándole pequeños besos en sus labios._

—_No me dejes, quédate conmigo _—le pidió Hinata, _mientras le mordía levemente el lóbulo y lo jalaba hacia ella haciéndolos caer, él sobre ella, quien lo besaba apasionadamente siendo correspondida por él._

Sentí cómo me mojaban un poco la cara y me llamaban. Mis párpados pesaban pero los abrí lentamente: vi a un aliviado Naruto con… creo eran servilletas mojadas y al joven que acababa de conocer, el cual me estaba cargando… ¿qué demonios había pasado?

—Naruto —¿Ésa era mi voz? Se oía tan débil y lenta, Dios ¿qué me ocurría? Aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Mi voz siguió igual, aunque tratara de mostrarme fuerte —cosa que creo no conseguí, pues ¿Sasuke? Así se llamaba ¿no? Me cargaba— no podía sostener mi propio cuerpo y mi voz lo reflejaba demasiado.

—No sé, lo único que Sasuke me dijo fue que te desmayaste mientras bailaban —me respondió Naruto; entonces sí se llama Sasuke, no me había equivocado; esperen... ¿Naruto lo conocía?

—Naruto, ¿lo conoces? —le pregunté, señalando a quien me sostenía, callado.

—Sí, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿no es así, teme? —me contestó mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a Sasuke, debido a eso me asusté un poco pensando en que me podía caer y me sujeté con más fuerza al cuello de Sasuke, quedado mi rostro más cerca al suyo.

—Dobe, vas a hacer que la tire —le escuché decir con algo de enojo.

—Vamos, teme, sabemos que la puedes —le dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a él y después vi le susurraba algo al oído y, seguido de eso, un sonrojo y un ceño fruncido por parte del pelinegro, ¿qué le habrá dicho? Sin embargo, no pude preguntar pues alguien tomó la palabra antes que yo:

—Naruto, ¿no se supone que ya deberías irte? —le oí decir mientras Naruto revisaba su reloj de mano bajo su chamarra y abría muy grandes los ojos:

_Normal POV_

—Dios, ¡ya es tarde! —exclamó Naruto mientras empujaba a Sasuke a la salida con una Hinata en brazos que, en esos momentos, se notaba no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—¿Ya es tarde para qué, Naruto? —le preguntó ésta en los fuertes brazos del Uchiha, el cual era empujado por un apresurado Naruto que no dijo nada y siguió empujándolo a la salida, una vez ahí pidió el carro de Hinata, hizo que Sasuke la pusiera en el asiento del copiloto y sin siquiera despedirse, subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó violentamente—. Naruto, no me has respondido ¿para qué es tarde? —volvió a cuestionar Hinata.

—Hinata, ¡son las dos y cuarto! —le contestó a Hinata, paranoico.

—¿Y?

—¿A qué hora crees que lleguen Neji y Ten Ten? —Hinata palideció al escuchar aquello. Sabía que tal vez Ten Ten no se enojaria mucho, sin embargo, Neji, él era un caso totalmente diferente, era extremadamente estricto y cuando se lo proponía llegaba a dar un sermón de unas cuantas horas mas algún que otro castigo por su parte, pues aunque quería mucho a Hinata, cuando algo no le parecía bien —por más afecto que le tuviera a esa persona— era seguro que no tendría compasión de él o ella.

—¡Acelérale, Naruto! ¡Dios! ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que hará Neji si supo que salimos! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! —decía una Hinata totalmente paniqueada imaginándose la cara de un Neji completamente fuera de sí, esperándolos en la sala del departamento mirando a la puerta. A veces Hinata podría decir que le daba más miedo Neji que Hiashi, pues el último la consentía tanto, no sabía si por ser la primera princesita o porque se parecía mucho a su difunta madre, lo más seguro sería que por lo último.

Naruto pisó a fondo, sin embargo parecía que Dios estuviera en su contra, pues los semaforos TODOS sin excepción les habían tocado rojos, logrando así quitarles preciados minutos que podrían salvarlos de la furia del oji-perla, y no sólo eran los semáforos, sino también un embotellamiento por culpa de un choque entre un par de carros que solo servían para estorbar y quitar más tiempo. Llegaron en una hora y unos cuantos minutos después de haber salido del local. Con miedo total, subieron al piso del departamento, rogando... no, mejor dicho suplicando a Dios que Neji y Ten Ten no hubieran llegado todavía, Hinata metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio vuelta para abrir la puerta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos otra vez, gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado y pidieran la continuación. Este capítulo quedo un poco más corto de lo que hubiera querido pero a mi parecer quedo muy bien, espero y también lo disfruten como el anterior.

Como prometí lo estoy escribiendo rápido y ojalá siga con ese ritmo para escribir, ya he empezado el tercer capítulo, pero como siempre, lo dejó a su desición; entre más reviews manden más rápido los subire para que le sigan leyendo.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido y espero sus

Sayori Yunam.


End file.
